Morning Mist
by unbreakable86
Summary: Sometimes dreams have a more intense impact than we would like. Not much plot to see here, if you know what I mean. ;) Sexy one-shot. Established Rolivia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dick Wolf does.**

**A/N 1: Just an idea that I needed to get out of my system. It's just a little drabbly, sexy one-shot that needed to get out so I can finally focus on the middle part of **_**Beauty**_** again, which turns out to be a bigger pain in my ass than I would like.**

**Happy reading.**

**xxxx**

_Hot, sweet puffs of air were hitting her kiss-swollen lips as Olivia canted her hips up into the steady rhythm of her girlfriend's three fingers inside her, plunging in and out with unhurried, languid strokes that hit her in just the right way and drove her closer and closer to the edge._

_Smoldering, ocean blue eyes were boring into her own as Amanda's thumb found her clit, applying sure and gentle pressure to the sensitive nub, but not enough to make Olivia come. It was a soft build-up, the lazy swipes against her clit and each curl of the blonde's fingers against the spongy spot inside her sending zips of heat and pleasure through her entire body to fizzle out on the tips of her fingers and toes._

_Nibbling on Olivia's bottom lip gently, their eye-lock never broken, Amanda breathed out, "You're so tight, Baby. I love being inside you."_

_The brunette started panting, her heavy breaths filling the air between them as she met her girlfriend's thrusts, more wetness oozing out of her core and soaking Amanda's fingers every time the blonde's thumb brushed her clit, "God, Baby. Right there. Fuck…"_

_Leaning down, the younger woman placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Olivia's neckline and throat, her tongue trailing liberally up to the brunette's ear, giving the lobe a sharp nip, "Mmmm, I want to make you come."_

_Needy whines were pushing from Olivia's mouth in the same rhythm the brunette's hips were mindlessly rolling into her girlfriend's hand; reaching up, the older woman clumsily wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck, pulling her into a sloppy kiss as they slid together in a hot and sweaty heap. The blonde's fingers drug over the spot deep inside Olivia with each thrust and they stretched her in just the right way, the brunette feeling the knot in her belly coiling tighter and tighter, Amanda working her up to a powerful climax._

_Brushing their noses together, the blonde whispered hoarsely, "You're so beautiful, Baby. I've got you. Let go."_

_Olivia tightened her hold on her girlfriend, heavily panting against plush lips as she inched closer and closer to her orgasm, "God, Manda. So close. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"_

The brunette jolted awake at her alarm tone, Olivia scrambling to switch it off, having forgotten to disable it for their day off. Next to her, Amanda was still sleeping soundly, unfazed by the shrill ringing blaring through their bedroom. When the room was finally quiet again, Olivia breathed out a relieved sigh and slowly sank back into the pillows. She knew what would be staring back at her when she turned her head, but she did it anyway, only to cover her eyes with her forearm when she saw the alarm clock screaming at her with brightly lit numbers that it was only 4:45 a.m..

Feeling her heart rate slow gradually, Olivia became hyper aware of the light sheen of sweat that was covering her body, her skin prickling with heat and her stiff nipples brushing against the crisp fabric of the sheets. The brunette shuddered at the friction and her core twitched, the persistent throbbing of her clit trickling into her consciousness for the very first time.

_Shit._

Images of her dream ghosted their way into her still foggy brain, her nipples straining and sticky wetness coating the inside of her thighs. Turning her head to her right, she watched a peacefully sleeping Amanda lying on her stomach and hugging her pillow. Chocolate orbs caressed every inch of her girlfriend's beautiful body, her back muscles flexed even in her relaxed state, years of yoga and boxing having shaped Amanda's form to what it was now. Olivia's whole body was humming, long, warm fingers dancing across her tan flesh and setting it on fire. Her dream had been so vivid, had felt so _real_ that she was now on edge, fidgety and restlessly moving around on the bed.

Looking at her blonde girlfriend, sprawled out next to her in all her naked glory, did not necessarily help Olivia in her predicament, the pulses between her legs insistent and distracting. The fingertips of her right hand wandered down and past her stomach, the brunette tenderly and experimentally fingering her warmth for a brief second, her eyes rolling into the back of her head when she found herself scorching hot and open, ready for release.

Dragging her middle finger up her length, Olivia jumped when the tip of her finger bumped into her swollen clit, and the brunette briefly contemplated chasing the pressure on her nub, leaning her head further into the cushions and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes fell back on Amanda lying next to her and suddenly Olivia felt like a creep that she was even considering the option of touching herself while her girlfriend innocently slept beside her.

Instead, she pulled away and wiped her middle finger on her thigh, turning her back to the blonde with a deep sigh and willing the images of Amanda fucking her so thoroughly, three-fingers deep, to go away. Her core closed around nothing at the thought and Olivia clenched her thighs together in a futile attempt to ease the coiling ache between her legs, the brunette exhaling shakily as she shut her eyes tightly, determined to try to get a little more sleep.

A cute, disgruntled noise filled the room as Amanda stirred and her hand was patting around on the bed in search for Olivia's warm body. The brunette smiled softly at her girlfriend's huff that followed when she could not find her, the younger woman scooting closer to where she was and pressing her naked body against Olivia's back, her right arm slowly wrapping around the taller woman's form underneath the covers.

The brunette felt hot all over when pale, perky breasts pressed against her naked back, Amanda's hand tickling her belly just above her pelvic bone and wandering up, making a zip of heat shoot through Olivia's body, settling in her core once again. Biting her lip hard, the older woman pushed down a needy whine that was threatening to spill forth at Amanda's featherlight touch, the blonde pressing a line of lazy kisses to her shoulder blade as she settled comfortably behind her.

Olivia suppressed a shudder and when the blonde's fingertips brushed the skin just below bulbous breasts and the brunette could not take it anymore, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own and pulling it away from her overheated flesh. Pressing a tiny kiss to Amanda's knuckles, she intertwined their fingers and let their joined hands rest just above her belly button.

The blonde's voice was hoarse when she spoke, her mind undoubtedly still fuzzy and sleepy, Olivia hearing the frown and confusion in her words nonetheless, "What's wrong, Baby?"

Squeezing the other woman's hand in a soothing manner, the brunette pressed herself further into her girlfriend's body, hoping to hide her trembling from her girlfriend, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Manda."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Olivia's breathy voice, slowly shaking her head and kissing the taller woman's shoulder once more, "Then why are you awake?"

When the blonde nuzzled the spot just behind her ear and placed another soft kiss there, Olivia could not hold back anymore and moaned softly, but was determined not to give herself away too much because she wanted the younger woman to catch a little more sleep. They had been at the precinct for the past five days, working their latest case non-stop, and both women had been exhausted when they had gotten home the night before. Playing with her lover's fingers, the brunette mused, "I just woke up from a dream because I forgot to turn off the alarm."

Amanda kissed her ear and Olivia was not sure how much more she could take of her love's gentle caring before her resolve would break and she would just mount her, "Was it a bad dream? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Oh, if only you knew…_

Turning her head, Olivia pressed a soft peck to the other woman's nose, "No, it wasn't a bad dream. I'm fine. I promise, Baby."

Amanda's sleepy voice was distracting against the shell of her ear when she mumbled, "What kind of dream was it?"

Olivia blushed hotly at the thought of revealing her dream to her girlfriend, feeling the heat rise from her chest right into her cheeks, tinting them pink, "It was… it was about us."

Amanda's lips ghosted against her earlobe, brushing the flesh there, "Yeah? What about us?"

Swallowing hard, the brunette felt a gentle thumb caress her stomach once again, intending to soothe, but achieving quite the opposite because Olivia was ready to explode when she shakily whispered, "We were… uuuh… ugh… we were…" Instead of finishing her sentence, the older woman shuddered violently, goosebumps spreading across her skin and her nipples stiffening once again.

Amanda halted her movements for a split second when realization hit her, "Oh… _oooh_… _that_ kind of dream."

"_Yes_," the brunette breathed out; it was barely audible, but her girlfriend had heard it because Olivia felt her smile against her ear.

Nudging Olivia's head gently, Amanda prompted her to lift her head, sliding her left arm underneath so it could serve her as a pillow, and the blonde hummed, "Waking up must have been frustrating."

The brunette's throat bobbed as she swallowed around the lump in her throat and she croaked, "Yes."

Placing tiny kisses along her girlfriend's pulsepoint, Amanda purred, "Mmmm, I can imagine."

Olivia suppressed yet another whimper at the feeling of her lover's lips on her overheated skin, protesting lightly when the blonde tucked her knee into Olivia's kneecap and planted her foot onto the bed, effectively pulling the brunette's legs apart, "Manda, you have to sleep."

A soothing hand smoothed over her thigh, down to her knee and back up, and Amanda whispered hoarsely, "Shhhh! Let me take care of you, Baby."

Hearing those words hotly breathed against her ear, Olivia relaxed into her lover's embrace, lightly turning onto her back and looking back into the ocean blue orbs that she loved so much. Amanda was still sleepy, but there was an underlying hunger in her gaze that made the brunette shiver in the best possible way, and she tangled her fingers into flaxen curls, pulling her lover's face down to softly connect their lips.

They both moaned at the touch, their mouths exploring slowly, lazily, before Amanda's tongue asked for entrance. They danced together in their familiar rhythm, the blonde's left hand coming around to softly palm at Olivia's breasts, thumb and forefinger teasingly rolling her nipples alternately. Groaning, the older woman pressed herself further into her girlfriend's body, breaking their kiss as air became a necessity, "Manda…"

The blonde's left hand came up to Olivia's head, combing through chestnut curls as she dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck, wandering down to her breasts to suck at her right nipple. Amanda's tongue laved at the pebbled nub and suckled again, the brunette writhing under her lover's touch.

Pulling Olivia's legs further apart with her own, the blonde's right hand featherlightly tickled along her inner thigh and she moaned when her fingertips came into contact with the sticky wetness that had trickled down the brunette's legs, "God, Baby. You're so wet."

Olivia grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and shoved her hand where she needed it, lean, nimble fingers finally making contact with the brunette's sopping core. A low growl tumbled from Amanda's lips as she explored, fingers dancing along her slit and up to her clit, rubbing gently and coaxing more wetness from Olivia's core, "Mmmm, it's urgent, isn't it, my Baby?"

Before the taller woman could feel bad about how groggy Amanda sounded, two fingers swiftly pushed into her and she threw her head back, the blonde greedily sucking and palming her breasts, her wet tongue trailing her neck and the shell of her ear, breathing hotly against her flesh, "Do you like that?"

Olivia was panting in rhythm with her canting hips, effectively fucking herself on her girlfriend's fingers, and sobbed, "More."

The blonde complied and added another digit, the burning stretch at the intrusion deliciously pushing Olivia one step further toward the edge. Amanda hummed, "Mmm, look at how well you're taking me. So tight and beautiful."

"God," Olivia whimpered, need roiling and clawing at the insides of her ribs, more intense with each and every one of Amanda's thrusts inside, an urgency radiating off of the brunette as she dug her fingers into the blonde's forearm, leaving crescent shapes edged into pale flesh, "Manda… Please..."

With a low grunt and without pulling out, the blonde turned Olivia fully onto her back and climbed in between her legs, using her hips to drive deeper into the brunette. Olivia whimpered and wrapped her legs around her lover, pulling Amanda down for a hard kiss as she met her girlfriend's thrusts with urgency, desperate to fly over the edge.

Amanda's palm hit her clit now due to the change of angle and Olivia felt her heart thundering in her chest as she stared right into the blonde's now dark blue eyes. Starting to deliberately curl her fingers, the blonde rubbed the spongy spot inside her with each thrust, Olivia's breathing becoming more ragged everytime her lover repeated the action. Everything smelled of Amanda and sex, and the brunette could feel the wave of her impending orgasm building low in her stomach. She felt liquid molten every time the blonde's fingers slid out of her with the pull and drag of them _just so. _Olivia could only focus on that, Amanda's mouth, her palm firm against her clit, and the blonde's left hand softly and soothingly combing through chestnut curls.

The blonde leaned down and captured her lips in another deep kiss and Olivia was almost embarrassed by the gutteral noise she made as lightning raced up her spine. Amanda repeated the action of curling her fingers over and over, and molten heat flooded through the brunette's veins, making her feel sweaty and overheated.

A choked moan ripped from her throat once again and she broke the kiss, "Manda, I'm…"

Before Olivia could finish the sentence, Amanda growled into her neck, "Come for me."

And then her mouth was suckling her nipple again and it was all the brunette needed. White, hot pleasure exploded behind her eyes as her body started jerking, the tight knot in her belly finally releasing as she soaked Amanda's fingers with her juices.

She registered through the mind-numbing pleasure bursting inside her body that her hands were hooking into the blonde's back as she unconsciously pulled her close, whining as her lover helped her ride out the intense waves of her climax.

Olivia could just suck in deep lungfuls of air as the Amanda's gentle strokes caused tremors of electric aftershocks to go through her body, the blonde soothingly kissing away the beads of sweat on her upper chest and neck. When the twitching of the brunette's body had subsided, Amanda gently pulled out and held her fingers up to Olivia's mouth. The younger woman moaned softly when the brunette enveloped her sopping digits with her lips, greedily sucking her juices off and swirling her tongue around them.

When the brunette let them go with a soft _pop_, Amanda crashed their lips together and they groaned, Olivia's essence enticingly mixing with their respective taste. The blonde tongued her warmth briefly before breaking their kiss and hoarsely whispering, "I love you."

Closing her eyes against the sudden burst of tears that was burning behind her eyes, Olivia croaked, "I love you, too."

Amanda clumsily climbed off of her girlfriend, the two women facing each other on the bed now and their arms serving as each other's pillows, their legs tangled and fingertips dancing across heated flesh, and the blonde nuzzled their noses together, "Sleep, Baby."

Olivia protested, "What about you?"

Shaking her head, the blonde smiled, "I'm sure you will think about something a little later this morning after we both got some more sleep."

Tucking her head into her lover's chest, Olivia breathed in her scent deeply and let herself fall into the warmth provided by the thick blankets, the tickling of Amanda's fingertips along her spine slowly lulling her back to sleep, happy and content, determined to return the favor when they were both a little more awake.

**xxxx**

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay with **_**Beauty**_**, but I needed to get this out of my system. :D**

**Reviews are love.**

**Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
